faerunianfandomcom-20200215-history
Human
Most humans are the descendants of pioneers, conquerors, traders, travelers, refugees, and other people on the move. As a result, human lands are home to a mix of people--physically, culturally, religiously, and politically different. Hardy or fine, light-skinned or dark, showy or austere, primitive or civilized, devout or impious, humans run the gamut. Human Racial Traits *Medium: As Medium creatures, humans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Human base land speed is 30 feet. *1 extra feat at 1st level, because humans are quick to master specialized tasks and varied in their talents. *4 extra skill points at 1st level and 1 extra skill point at each additional level, since humans are versatile and capable. *Automatic Language: Common *Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic) *Favored Class: Any Personality Humans are the most adaptable, flexible, and ambitious people among the common races. They are diverse in their tastes, morals, customs, and habits. Others accudse them of having little respect for history, but it's only natural that humans with their relatively short life spans and constantly changing cultures, would have a shorter collective memory than dwares, elves, gnomes, or halflings. Physical Description Humans typically stand from 5 feet to little over 6 feet tall and weigh from 125 to 250 pounds, with men noticeably taller and heavier than women. Thanks to their penchant for migration and conquest, and to their short life spans, humans are more physically diverse than other common races. Their skin shades range from nearly black to very pale, their hair from black to blond (curly, kinky, or strait), and their facial hair (for men) from sparse to thick. Plenty of humans have a dash of nonhuman blood, and they may demonstrate hints of elf, orc, or other lineages. Members of this race are often ostentatious or unorthodox in their grooming and dress, sporting unusual hair-styles, fanciful clothes, tattoos, body piercings, and the like. Humans have short life spans, reaching adulthood at about age 15 and rarely living even a single century. Relations Just as readily as they mix with each other, humans mix with members of other races, among which they are known as "everyone's second-best friends." Humans serve as ambassadors, diplomats, magistrates, merchants, and functionaries of al kinds. Alignment Humans tend toward no particular alignment, not even neutrality. The best and the worst are found among them. Human Lands Human lands are usually in flux, with new ideas, social changes, innovations, and new leaders constantly coming to the fore. Members of longer-lived races find human culture exciting but eventually a little wearying or even bewildering. Since humans lead such short lives, their leaders are all young compared to the political, religious, and military leaders among the other races. Even where individual humans are conservative traditionalists, human institutions change with the generations adapting and evolving faster than parallel insitutions among the elves, dwarves, gnomes, and halflings. Individually and as a group, humans are adaptable opportunists, and they stay on top of changing political dynamics. Human lands generally include relatively large numbers of nonhumans (compared, for instance, to the number of non-dwarves who live in dwarven lands). Religion Unlike members of the other common races, humans do not have a chief racial deity. Pelor, the sun god, is the most commonly worshiped deity in human lands, but he can claim nothing like the central place that the dwarves give Moradin or the elves give Corellon Larethian in their respective pantheons. Some humans are the most ardent and zealous adherents of a given religion, while others are the most impious people around. Language Humans speak Common. They typically learn other languages as well, including obscure ones, and they are fond of springling their speech with words borrowed from other tongues: Orc curses, Elven musical expressions, Dwarven military phrases, and so on. Names Human names vary greatly. Without a unifying deity to give them a touchstone for their culture, and with such a fast breeding cycle, humans mutate socially at a fast rate. Human culture, therefore, is more diverse than other cultures, and no human names are truly special. Some human parents give their children dwarven or elven names (pronounced more or less correctly). Adventurers Human adventurers are the most audacious, daring, and ambitious members of an audacious, daring, and ambitious race. A human can earn glory in the eyes of her fellows by amassing power, wealth, and fame. Humans, more than other people, champion causes rather than territories or groups. Humans in Faerun Humanity is numbered as one of the five Creator Races, albeit the last and most primitive. However, like many other sentient races, not all humans originated on Abeir-Toril; many humans alive in Faerun today are descended, at least in part, from immigrants from other worlds. Although they are the most recent race to achieve dominance here, humanity is found all across the surface lands of Faerun, from the artic wastes of the Great Glacier to the steaming jungles of Chult. Unlike the other humanoid races, humans are not segregated into easily identifiable subraces with distinct racial traits. However, humans do vary greatly in appearance and are divided into innumerable competing nations, states, sects, religions, bandit kingdoms, and tribes. The root of humanity's many divisions lies in the race's fragmented history. Whereas elves and dwarves are interloper races who arrived in a few major migrations with unifying cultural traits, humans coalesced into tribes and developed local cultures across Abeir-Toril wholly dependent one another. The earliest human cultures arose in the shadow of other more powerful races, including the other Creator Races, the elves, and the dwarves. The dominance of these other races kept the various human cultures largely ignorant of one another and barred communications until relatively recently in Faerun's history. As humanity can be segregated along historical, cultural, linguistic, and religious lines, there are many ways to subdivide the humans of Faerun. Any distinctions are inevitably muddled as centuries of settlement and conquest have ensured that no division is absolute. In fact, in some regions of Faerun, melting pot cultures are founded by two or more distinct ethnic groups, none of them dominant, are establishing distinct cultural and linguistic identities that mark the emergence of newly distinct ethnic identities different from their forebears. Subraces * Calishite * Chondathan * Damaran * Illuskan * Mulan * Rashemi * Tethyrian * Bedine * Chultan * Durpari * Ffolk * Gur * Halruaan * Imaskari * Lantanna * Maztican * Nar * Netherese * Raumviran * Shaaran * Shou * Sossrim * Talfir * Tashalan * Tuigan * Turami * Ulutiun * Vaasan * Zakharan * Skulk * Underfolk Region and Ethnicity Humans in Eberron Humans, a relatively young race, are the dominant race of Eberron. Human Lands Human culture was born on the continent of Sarlona, with the first settlers sailing from Sarlona's western coast to the region of Khorvaire now called the Lhazaar Principalities. From there, they spread across the continent of Khorvaire, disrupting the placid elven empire of Aerenal and leaving ruined goblin kingdoms in their wake. With the arrival of the Inspired in Sarlona, human dominance on that continent came to an end. The humans of Khorvaire feel no particular connection to their ancestral homeland. Indeed, most dont even realize their ancestors came from that distant land. Dragonmarks Humans control many of the dragon-marked houses. House Cannith carries the Mark of Making and has a lock on the trades of repair and manufacturing. House Orien carries the Mark of Passage, Dominating the courier, shipping, and transportation trades. House Deneith carries the Mark of Sentinel, allowing its members to dominate the field of personal protection. House Vadalis carries the Mark of Handling, making its membes foremost in the business of livestock breeding and training. Humans in Oriental Adventures Humans are the dominat race in Oriental Adventures. ''In the featured campaign setting of Rokugan, they rule the mighty Emerald Empire, though they are the youngest race of that young world. The humans of Rokugan group themselves into seven major clans, each tracing its ancestry to one of the kami (great spirits) who fell to earth, cast out by their father the moon. The members of these clans share divine bloodline and strong sense of heritage and identity. Certain traits and tendencies from physical characteristics to particular aptitudes and social roles, define each clan. Clan designations, however, mean little to the masses of peasants and outcasts, lower-class humans whose only loyalty to the clans is in the form of the taxes they pay to the lords who rule and protect them. A heimin (peasant) parmer may live in Lion lands, send tithes of food to Lion castles, and rely on the Lion army for protection, but he is not a Lion--he is heimin. Criminals, Actors, Geisha, gamblers, the eta, and others whose professions make them unclean are known is hinin (outcasts). Like the Heimins, hinins are not members of the great clans, though they or their ancestors might have been at one time. Ronin (samurai with no family and no clan), though they are technically members of the noble caste, also lie outside the clan structure. If you want to play a noble samurai or spellcasting shungenja, you should play a human from the noble caste of the great clans. If you are interested in a different character type--an outland barbarian, a trained peasant soldeir, a monk, a rogue, or a sorerer--then a lower caste character will work as well. If you play a human from the great clans, most options are open to you. If you play a lower-caste human, the culture of Rokugan limits your options somewhat. If you're not playing in the featured campaign setting of Rokugan, check with your Dungeon Master. Social class and status may be less important in your campain than they are in a Rokugan-based one, and humans may or may not be divided into clans. Rokugani Human Racial Traits * Medium-size: As medium creatures, humans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Human base speed is 30 feet * 1 extra feat at first level, because humans are quick to master specialized tasks and varied in their talents. If the character comes from one of te great clans, this feat must be an ancestor feat. Otherwise it may be any feat. * 4 extra skill points at 1st level, and 1 extra skill point at each additional level, since humans are versatile and capable. (The 4 skill points at first level are added on as a bonus, not multiplied in.) * Automatic Language: Rokugani (in Rokugan) or Common (in other settings) * Bonus Languages: Any. Humans mingle with all kinds of other folk and thus can learn any language found in the world. * Additional traights depend on the human's clan of origin, if any: * Crab ** Knowledge (Shadowlands) is a class skill. ** Favored Class: Fighter * Crane ** Diplomacy is a class skill ** Favored Class: Samurai * Dragon ** Knowledge (history) is a class skill ** Favored Class: Monk * Lion ** Knowledge (war) is a class skill ** Favored Class: Samurai * Phoenix ** Knowledge (arcana) is a class skill ** Favored Class: Shugenja * Scorpion ** Bluff is a class skill ** Favored Class: Rogue * Unicorn ** Ride is a class skill ** Favored Class: Barbarian Personality Humans in Rokugan share personality characters with others of their clans, as detailed below. Members of the '''Crab clan '''tend to be crude and violent, though they are strongly dedicated to their clans sworn duty: protecting the empire from the Shadowlands. They blieve in duty over honor and are always ready for a fight. The '''Crane clan '''is made up of diplomats and courtiers. Graceful, elegant, and noble, they are masters if Iaijutsu (the speed draw) and duels of honor. Mysterious and reclusive, the scholars and warriors of the '''Dragon clan '''are devoted to exploring the secrets of the universe. All tend to speak in enigmatic riddles, though members of the mysterious order of tattooed monks are especially known for this. '''Lions '''are the noble warriors of Rokugan. They are warlike and agressive, but devoted to the honor of the samurai. The greatest shugenjas of Rokugan belong to the '''Phoenix Clan.' They have a deep love of magic and knowledge. The members of the Scorpion clan 'are the manipulators of Rokugan, masters of secrets and lies. Never seen without their masks, the resemble their namesakes, unassuming but armed with a deadly sting. '''Unicorns '''are the outsiders of Rokugan. Most of them are barbaric riders with aggressive dispositions. Mountain combat is their specialty, and their riding skills are second to none. In Rokugan, humans without clan affiliation vary widely in personality, though in general they tend to be rude and uncouth by the standards of the noble caste. Bushido (a code of honor, loyalty, and obedience), with its dictates of honor, means nothing to these people. Heimin and hinin usually remain humble and unassuming in the presence of their betters but ronin sometimes publicly flaunt social conventions. In other campaign settings, humans share the same traits as described in the first section of this page: they tend to be adaptable, flexible, and ambitions when compared to the other races of ''Oriental Adventures. Without such strong ties to the spirit realm as other races have, humans make their own way in a mysterious world and adapt to their environment in diverse ways. In ''Oriental Adventures, ''they share certain cultural traits--perhaps derived from real world Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Indian, or Southeast Asian cultures. These include a tendency toward discipline and order, a respect for honor, and an appreciation of the cities of the natural and spiritual worlds Physical Desciption Physical characteristics, like personality traits vary depending on clan affiliation for humans in Rokugan. Members of the ''Crab clan'' are large and powerful, muscular and crude. They tend to be heavily scarred and lightly bathed. They have black hair and eyes, and their features are square. ''Cranes'' tend to be tall and slender, with soft features. Many--particularly members of the Doji family--have white hair, and their eyes are usually blue or light gray. They exude an air of nobility and confidence. The ''Dragons'' practice partial arts to keep their bodies as well as their spirits honed. Physically, they run the gamut from lean and wiry to large and muscular. ''Lions'' are trained soldiers and look to the part: well-developed muscles and a warrior's poise. They have wide facial features, with hair that ranges from black toward brown or reddish and brown hazel eyes. Members of the ''Phoenix Clan are tall with fine features and a regal bearing. They share a certain avian grace, with long necks and angular features, and piercing stares. '''''Scorpions are touch and wiry, and they usually wear smug expressions behind their masks. Their skin tones are more olive than those of other Rokugan natives. Scorpions often wear their hair long and loose. Unicorns are short and stocky, with harsh features. Males often sport goatees. Only members of this clan routinely wear goods made of fur, bone, and leather. Humans without clan affiliation, as well as those in other campaign settings, run the gamut of human physical features within the limits of the settings ethnic variety. Humans in Oriental Adventures ''generally have black eyes and straight black hair. Eye shape, skin coloration, height, build, and facial features vary widely. Relations Rivalries and outright warfare among the clans (and sometimes within the clans) have been the rule in Rokugan since the empires founding. Only a significant outside threat such as the Shadowlands can ever unite the warring clans, and even then not for long. Currently the Phoenix and Dragon clans are engaged in active warfrare, as are the crab and crane. On a person-to-person level, though, individuals have theri own goals and aspirations and may well work with people from other clans, even rival clans, out of sheer pramatism. The humans of Rokugan have forged alliances with nezumi (sometimes called "ratlings") and the serpentine race known as naga, and all three races jointly fight against the common threat of the Shadowlands. Few humans outside the Crab clan show much respect toward the ratlings, however, and the nagas are viewed with some fear and only limited trust even by their closest allies. In other campaign settings, humans tend to look down on the korobokuru, and not just because of their height--some humans view the diminutive folk as barbaric and cride. Hengeyokai and spirit folk command somewhat more respect, since they belong to a spirit world that humans can glimpse only in fleeting visions. Humans view vanaras with a mixture of amusement and admiration. Alignment The humans of Rokugan live in a rigidly lawful society, and most members of that society share a lawful alignment. They nevertheless run the spectrum of good and evil, even when united against the overwhelming evil of the Shadowlands. Beyond Rokugan, humans display the same wide range of alignment tendences described above, though they do tend toward lawful alignments. Human Lands Humans dominate the Empire of Rokugan and are common throught the rest of that world from the Burning Sands to the distant Sempet Empire. In contrast the rapidly fluctuating politics of human lands descibed above, the Empire of Rokugan has proven remarkably stable for more than a thousand years, despite unceasing internal conflict. Outside Rokugan, human lands range from mighty empires to petty city-states. Human nations in ''Oriental Adventures ''tend to have established institutions and long-standing traditions often including fairly rigid class or caste systems, that provide more stability than in the standard D&D world. Innovation and independent thinking are not so richly rewarded here as they are in other worlds, and society as a whole tends to be strongly conservative. Religion The Religion of Rokugan is a collage of piety directed toward the fortunes--including Yakomo (the male sun deity), Hitomi (the female moon deity), the seven kami who founded the clans, the Seven Fortunes of Good Luck, and countless lesser fortunes--as well as the spirits of the ancestors and teachings of Shinsei. In other campaign settings, humans generally share a religious system that reveres a host of greater and lesser spirits. The greatest of these spirits may be venerated as deities but all spirits are worthy of respect and sacrifice. A human in ''Oriental Adventures ''may offer prayers and sacrifices to a host of deities and spirits, a single patron deity, or none at all. Those who choose this last option usually follow a philosophical path of meditation and discipline. Language Humans in Rokugan speak Rokgani. In other campain settings, humans can be assumed to speak Common. They are not as likely as humans in other worlds to incorporate many borrowed words from other races' languages into their speech. Names In Rokugan, members of the noble cast carry two names: a family name (which always comes first) and a given name that is bestowed on a samurai at the coming of age ceremony (gempukku). Before coming of age, a child uses only a nickname--often a simple word meaning, for example, "first child" or "third daughter." Heimin (including most monks), Himin, and ronin do not use the names of their families. Each uses only a single given name. Other campain settings may or may not follow a similar naming system. '''Rokugani Family Names' * Crab: Hida, Himura, Kaiu, Kuni, Yasuki * Crane: Doji, Daidoji, Asahina, Kakita * Dragon: Mirumoto, Hitomi, Kitsuki, Tamori, Togashi * Lion: Akodo, Ikoma, Kitsu, Matsu * Phoenix: Agasha, Asako, Isawa, Shiba * Scorpion: Bayushi, Shosuro, Soshi, Yogo * Unigorn: Ide, Iuchi, Moto, Shinjo, Utaku * Other: Hantei, Miya, Moshi, Otomo, Seppun, Toturi, Yoritomo '''Rokugani Male Names: '''Akahito, Bokaru, Dajan, Hochiu, Imura, Kaigen, Mekumu, Renshi, Tenkazu, Yasumoto '''Rokugani Female Names: '''Ameiko, Emiko, Hotaki, Katsako, Mochiko, Oyumi, Sadako, Tsubeko, Yashiko, Zanako Adventurers Human adventurers tend to be driven--whether by a desire to earn glory, a need to gain (or regain) honor, a third for vengeance, a lust for power and wealth, or some other strong passion. In a society that demands composure, restraint, and civility, adventurers often defy those norms by living according to their true desires instead of following the expectations imposed upon them. As a result, adventurers--while they are usually respected for their heroic deeds--are generally viewed with an uncomfortable wariness, the same respect one gives a wild animal. Category:Race Category:Players Handbook Category:Races of Destiny Category:Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting Category:Eberron Campaign Setting Category:Oriental Adventures